


咬痕

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 七夕小甜饼————
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 7





	咬痕

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕小甜饼————

（一）  
八月底，夏日的燥热还未褪去，午后毒辣的阳光正慢吞吞的啃噬着图书馆的桌面，肆意的放大着它的面积。金厉旭又扯了扯短袖的袖管，恨不得把它拉成长袖盖住所有肌肤才好。然而，最可怕的并不是那晃眼的太阳，而是旁边那个比阳光还白，眼神比阳光还毒的人。

“很晒吗？”曺圭贤刚打了个盹醒来，撑着脑袋揉揉模糊的眼睛，就看见金厉旭正慢慢的往他的方向挪动，躲避着投射进来的光线。  
“嗯……”金厉旭也不敢多说，要说起来都是他自己作的。

（二）  
作为艺术生，就算是放假也要被抓去训练。金厉旭本就不擅长读书，可文化课总是不能落下的。眼看着临近开学，数学作业没写完的他，被妈妈发现，揪着耳朵训了一通，并且告诉他两天之内写不完就把他丢出去。他只好硬着头皮找了曺圭贤，学校里的一对一互帮互助小组的绑定对象，他这个困难户和曺圭贤这个学霸绑定几乎像口渴要喝水一样理所当然。

为什么要硬着头皮呢？因为曺圭贤对于他来说就是只狼，而这只狼，最喜欢的事情就是欺负他，做错题就会故意去咬他的耳朵和脖子，搞得他天天像做贼一样，夏天说自己被蚊子咬，被家里不存在的猫（就是圭猫）咬，冬天要把校服外套的领口拉到最高。

你问为什么金厉旭不跟老师说呢，为什么不能换一个不咬人的呢。  
因为金厉旭这个小傻瓜跟本就不敢反抗，反而莫名的依赖上了这个咬人的学霸，他早就在高一的时候默默喜欢上了这个看似干干净净的又学习好的男孩子。那时只是看他打篮球的样子，就忍不住的心动，他只是看着他的汗水从那高挺的鼻梁上滑下来的样子就能一晚上睡不着觉，更别说那汗液沿着脖颈落在他宽大领口里的锁骨上，从乌黑的短碎发尖滴到地上。

分班之后被分到一个组的时候，完全顾不得自己学习困难户这顶帽子，甚至还以为能有什么浪漫的火花，结果居然是天天被咬。可是自己喜欢的人又没法推开，只能默默挨咬。他是不会说自己被咬也会心跳加速。

而曺圭贤这只狼到底觊觎金厉旭多久了呢。金厉旭不知道，其实从他入学慌慌张张的跑进校门口撞到曺圭贤开始，就被盯上了。只是那时金厉旭看错了时间以为自己迟到了，根本没注意到底撞上了谁，嘴角还带着蓝莓果酱就蹭在了曺圭贤的新校服上。

就像古早霸总文一样：

“女人，你成功引起了我的注意”

金厉旭就这样撞进了曺圭贤的世界。偶然一次被朋友拉着去补位，打友谊赛，碰巧发现那个蹭到自己校服上蓝莓果酱凶手，也在围观，甚至瞄见了他脸颊上的一抹粉红。

喜欢看？那就多打几场给他看。于是，不喜欢运动的曺圭贤也久违的开始活动自己的身子骨，甚至加入了篮球社。

（三）  
回到今天

已经和曺圭贤磨叽一上午的金厉旭就算是吃饱了中午饭也是无精打彩，好不容易熬到圭贤因为前一晚打游戏通宵而睡着，自己也偷偷睡了一会儿，结果还被太阳晒的无法忍受而醒了过来了。更惨的是，他刚睡醒没几分钟曺圭贤就醒了，数学作业不出意外的半个字也没动。

“天呐，他是不是就是克我的……”金厉旭在心里嘟囔着，一边小心翼翼的试图用胳膊挡住自己的作业本。更倒霉的是，自己还偏偏挑了靠窗的位置，这阳光不是把自己往狼口送吗。

“觉得热就赶快写啊”曺圭贤实际上一点都不介意金厉旭往自己身边挪动，他没有睁开眼就能闻到厉旭身上清爽的洗涤剂味道。如果不是图书馆是公共场合，他大概会把厉旭拉进怀里咬一口，他知道厉旭一个字都没动还笨拙的像只浣熊一样遮遮掩掩。  
“写完了就能回家吃西瓜吹空调了”老旧的图书馆只有吊在天花板上嗡嗡作响的风扇，而不常出汗的金厉旭肌肤上也渗出一层薄薄的汗液。曺圭贤压着自己不住上扬的唇角，手上无心的转着圆珠笔，捋捋额头上浸透汗水的前碎，就算是这样热他也愿意陪着这个傻乎乎的浣熊。双眼盯着金厉旭那不知道是晒的还是急促而飘红的苹果肌。就像熟透了的苹果一样，想要让人咬一口。

“可是……”金厉旭看着还剩三分之一的数学作业，垮下了脸。

垮脸也这么可爱，曺圭贤眯了眯眼睛，停下了指尖旋转的圆珠笔，心里有了主意。

“这样吧，现在是两点半，我用半个小时帮你写完作业，而你，要从我写完之后到晚上12点，我让你做什么就做什么，不许反抗。”用缩进笔壳的圆珠笔戳着金厉旭软乎乎的脸蛋。  
“什么……什么一晚上……”金厉旭的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，也不顾自己被他戳。虽然自己平时也很少反抗这位学霸大人，但是晚上到底，要做什么。  
“答应，还是不答应。”曺圭贤加重了语气。  
“答，答应。”今天是妈妈给的期限的最后一天，金厉旭是无论如何也要作业完成的“可是字迹不一样怎么办？”  
“我教你！”曺圭贤咬着牙，恨铁不成钢的用圆珠笔敲着他的脑壳。“你还想让我替你写吗？”  
“那，那……还挨咬吗？”  
“咬啊，写的不对就挨咬，看看今天的蚊子能在你脖子上留下多少包……”他可是金厉旭的同班同学，怎么会不知道他为了掩饰咬痕的那些借口。  
“不要啊”

（三）  
曺圭贤说到做到，半个小时刚到，就让金厉旭写完了作业。果然在被咬的威胁下，脑子都转的快多了，为了避免被人看到，曺圭贤把他拽到厕所里一下咬了三口，厉旭脖颈上的肌肤十分柔软，还带着早上洗过澡后抹的乳液香味和淡淡的汗味混在一起，细细的咬过才心满意足的放开他。

出了图书馆，金厉旭背着书包，脚下踢着石子，默默跟在曺圭贤身后，也不知道他要去哪儿。  
“为什么是今天……”  
曺圭贤自然捕捉到了金厉旭的嘟囔，突然停了下来。而金厉旭也傻傻的撞上了他后背。  
“莫……你怎么停了？到了？”厉旭看着周围的楼房十分迷茫，他甚至不知道到底自己在哪儿。  
“今天是什么日子你不知道吗？”  
“不……不知道啊”金厉旭不自觉的靠在旁边的墙壁上，生怕自己答错又要被咬。这里很明显是某个居民区的小径，很少有人知道的那种，这种情况下，这只狼对他做什么他都无法反抗，也不会有人知道。  
“今天是七夕”  
“所以……”  
“要和你一起过啊！”曺圭贤再次咬牙切齿的说道，每次厉旭笨的都不是时候。他双手撑在金厉旭身侧俯视着他。今天厉旭出门匆忙，忘记了一直依赖的增高垫，在曺圭贤面前显得更矮了。  
“我……我，我为什么要，要跟你过……又不是……”厉旭自知心虚，最后音量比蚊子还小。  
“不是什么？情侣？”  
“啊……对…”金厉旭恨不得身后的墙裂出个缝让他钻进去，他知道两个人之间虽然没有正式告白和确认关系，可是任何两个人之间的行为早就超出了朋友这个范围，只差……  
“那你愿不愿意跟我成为情侣呢？”  
“什么！……”厉旭忍不住要尖叫出来，却还是自己捂住了嘴。  
“你记得用数学作业换来了什么吗？”  
“不……不能反抗……”  
“那现在要说什么？”  
“我……我愿意。”  
曺圭贤直直的吻上了金厉旭的唇瓣，不给他害羞的时间，啃咬不过都是伪装，这里才是他最想要用嘴唇贴近的地方。

（四）  
“到底是什么时候开始，喜欢我的。”金厉旭咬着筷子看着面前认真吃着炒年糕的学霸帅哥，几分钟之前刚刚变成自己的男友。一切都是那么玄幻，玄幻到他已经忘了自己还要吃饭。  
“从我的校服上沾了蓝莓果酱开始。”  
“什么蓝莓果酱？”  
“高一开学的时候，你在校门口撞了个人……”  
“什……什么？！”金厉旭一嗓子，韩食店的人差点都看过来。他又恨不得把自己的脸埋进鱼糕汤碗里。  
“呀，你小点声！”曺圭贤已经适应了这位浣熊小男朋友的过激表现，仍然皱着眉头表达不满。  
“那……那天撞的是你？”  
“是我……我校服上那个蓝色的痕迹洗了好久才下去”  
“那，会不会打篮球也是……”  
“你倒是也不笨啊”曺圭贤咽掉嘴里的年糕正眼瞧着有点呆愣的金厉旭  
“不可能！”金厉旭再次忍不住喊出声  
“你再这么大声账你结！”  
“TT”  
“Pabo呀，金厉旭”


End file.
